Amplifier circuits whose amplification is regulated are well known in receiver technology. In modern receiver circuits, amplification regulation of HF input circuits is effected, inter alia, by PIN diodes whose advantage lies in preventing the non-linear components of an input stage from being driven by strong signals, which would produce distortions, the PIN diodes not causing distortions themselves. Such amplification control components, i.e. PIN diodes, have the same effect, at high frequencies, as passive resistors whose resistance can be controlled by means of currents. For conventional PIN diodes, a current range of 0 to, for example, 10 mA is required for full regulation of the amplification. A special difficulty concerning the controlling of such regulating components arises when the controlling current has to be generated within an integrated circuit. In such a case, where the controlling current generation is effected in a conventional form, an additional electrical warming-up of the integrated circuit occurs, which, in turn, depends on the regulating state of the circuit being controlled, i.e. the level of current supplied to the PIN diode. This fact may, for instance, result in the other integrated functions of the rest of the circuit being negatively influenced by the warming-up which is dependent on the regulating state. The frequency of an oscillator which is also integrated, may, for example, change in dependence upon the regulating state.